


Planting Seeds and Watering Flowers

by PocketSylph



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Praise, Reader is short/petite, Self-Indulgent, Stomach Bulge, garden sex, idk how else to tag this, pregnancy mention, slight Come Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSylph/pseuds/PocketSylph
Summary: You're a cute young lady from Unova who just really likes to sleep when you're not adventuring in different regions. But when you go to Galar and meet a charming farmer boy who happens to be a gym leader, you soon discover this is where you want to put down roots.
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are written as 18+, I assume Milo is close enough to that age in canon or slightly over, but there's no actual confirmation. I think some ages in the Pokemon series are kept vague on purpose if you ask me. :P  
> Anyway I wrote this awhile back, thought I'd finally share it.  
> See you at the end of the story for more notes. If you like it, consider leaving a kudos. I spent weeks on this TTwTT my bf loves it and I hope you do too.

You take a deep breath and the scent of the flowers that are sprinkled throughout Turffield soothes you immediately as you leave your tiny house on the edge of the town with a bag that has a special present. You've only been living here a little more than half a year but it really feels like where you belong every time you walk outside to soak in the sunshine and enjoy the earthy aromas. In addition to the friendly locals, and constant barrage of tourists visiting the geoglyph hillside, this town is home to none other than the gentle and kindhearted Milo, the grass gym leader of the Galar region. He has been your boyfriend for at least six months now and it came as much of a surprise as how you met. As you make your way towards town to get to the quaint farmhouse where he lived, you reminisce about your first meeting.

-

When you arrived in Turffield, the first thing you had noticed first was how lush the terraced fields were, along with the ancient standing stones in various spots. It was quite curious and you wanted to investigate these mysterious looking columns. You were supposed to be passing through to Hulbury to check out the marketplace and get some specialty incense and perfumes to bring back home to Unova and maybe even try out some food at the Captain's Table, which you heard had some phenomenal seafood. But you figured it wouldn't hurt to take a couple extra hours to check out this small, beautiful town.

As you took your time making your way to the nearest standing stone you appreciated the town's peaceful countryside aesthetic even more. Everything about it felt so fresh and cared for. You were very much a city person at heart but given your naturally sleepy composure you could certainly fit into this town's cozy atmosphere easily.

You found that the stones had inscriptions of Pokemon typings on them and felt like they were placed quite haphazardly by whatever had put them there in the first place. In the distance you saw many hills, one stood out as having lines permanently embedded in it. You quickly discover that it is a depiction of an old event in history. Then you wonder if these stones have been here since that time of what was called the Darkest Day, or further beyond. After some musing on a nearby bench you make your way towards one more stone that was next to the stadium that was in the center of town, sticking out like a sore thumb in what was otherwise a succulent green and yellow hues of rolling meadows and farmland.

This stone reads 'grass' on its inscription and has three diamonds on it. If there's any significance to these symbols it will probably remain forever unknown as the long past history of Galar seems to be lacking in the way of details outside of vague references to certain events from what you came to discover by talking to locals. As you ponder, you notice the noon sunshine has kicked the temperature up a notch and you decide it's probably not a bad time to rest somewhere in town to wait out the heat before heading to Hulbury. But when you go to search for said place, you hear an urgent yell in the distance.

You turn and realize it's probably too late to find out what was even said because suddenly you are being bombarded by many, many fluffy cotton balls rolling in a massive herd, mowing down the rope safety barriers surrounding the stone to get to the grass behind it. You try to keep your balance but one of them bumps into you hard enough to knock you on your bottom. The last good chunk of them also ram into the standing stone and you look up, only to immediately shriek and cover yourself out of fear and lack of a reaction time. You wait several seconds for the stone to hit, praying that you were just out of its range but you never heard it hit the ground. Instead you hear a gentle voice ask if you're okay and then apologizes.

“Sorry about the Wooloo, they get loose from me regularly. But they don't normally get this close to the stones, I don't know what made them so restless this time...”

When you manage to pry your still trembling hands off your face, you see a bulky man in front of you, somehow effortlessly holding one of the huge hunks of rock that was laying atop the columns. It must have weighed soooo much but this guy wasn't even breaking a sweat holding hundreds of pounds of pure rock.

“I didn't think this stone could even come off like that, I guess one of them hit it in juuust the right spot and well, you know. Oh! How very uncouth of me. Let me put this down and help you to your feet.”

You didn't know how to respond, you were still so shocked you wondered briefly if you were just hallucinating. But no, you watch in real time as this young man elegantly set the stone block to the ground and he dusts his hands off before offering the right one to you.

“You aren't hurt are ya? If you need me to, I can carry you to the stadium and take a look at the injury before calling a doctor.” He sounds genuinely concerned and the tone of his voice snaps you out of your full-blown shock, understanding that you really needed to respond before he thought you were pummeled in the brain by a stray rock or something.

“No, I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you,” You say meekly, voice a little shaky with each word. Your hand reaches out for his and when your fingers touch you feel your heart, which was already beating fast from what just happened, speed up even more, because now that that scary experience was over with you could get a better look at your savior as he tenderly pulled you upward. The world felt like it was in slow-motion as your gaze met his. It was a textbook romance movie cliché but damn if it wasn't exactly what it felt like.

The first thing you noticed was his giant sun hat covering fluffy tufts of short peach-colored hair and his green eyes, brilliantly greener than the pastures surrounding you. And then the freckles across his small nose made him look so endearing you weren't sure if it was possible for a human being to look this charmingly gregarious based on his face alone. Next was his big warm smile, and then surprisingly soft grip with those large hands while he adjusted you properly to stand. To which you then realized that standing next to him, his width betrayed his height from where you were sitting on the ground. You're very petite yourself so he's still at least a head taller, with your face directly facing his chest, but to be sure compared to the average man he is of short stature. Not that it bothered you at all, the more you examined him the more you found you liked about him. What you weren't aware of was the last thing he said as you spaced out admiring his body.

“I'm sorry, could you say that again?” You ask sheepishly, hand unconsciously going to your head and rubbing it and certainly a light blush creeping across your cheeks.

“I was saying that I have to go round up the Wooloos shortly but if you need medical attention I want to be sure you get that first and can have my brother take care of them instead.” He has his hands on his hips, a tense pose with his smile softening more, on the line between concern and calmness. He seems to be referring to you rubbing your head being a possible injury.

“Oh no no, I'm really okay, I swear! I guess I'm just still a little shaken up is all, haha,” You laugh weakly, quite sure you're not too convincing, and then start wiping away any bits of dirt clinging to your outfit.

“Yes that was a scary situation for a moment there, I'm glad I was right behind those little troublemakers. It probably wouldn't have hit you based on where it looked like it was going to land, but I wasn't going to take that chance either,” he then perks up and extends a hand to you again. “By the way, my name is Milo!”

You take his hand and let him shake it and give your name in return, in that moment only thinking about how small your hand is in his.

Then his name vaguely rings a bell but you're not quite sure why.

In the next moment you understand why.

“I should really get the Wooloo back in my gym in a bit, they just get so excited as soon as I let them out for fresh air and grass, it's really cute and all but then they start begging the visitors for their food and that's a smidgen rude.”

You stopped paying attention past the words 'my gym', not so subtly staring at his shirt with the giant grass badge emblem on it that matches with the stadium right near you, trying to not get distracted by the large chest practically straining against the fabric when the word gym processes in your brain.

“G-Gym leader?!” You burst out awkwardly.

“Yep, that's me. You wouldn't happen to be a gym challenger, would you?”

You try to compose yourself, suddenly face to face with a celebrity such as him. On the airplane you had checked out a Galar brochure and remembered skimming over the gym leaders names and profiles in one of its sections.

“As fun as that would be, I'm just here visiting from Unova, checking out the sights and looking for excitement.” You pause. “Maybe not as much excitement that just went down, but you know what I mean, heh.” You're not sure if you're still in some sort of shock or just completely star-struck. But, you contain your giddiness deep down and retain your polite persona.

“Ohhh, so you're here to see the hill too eh? And Unova is a long way from here, it must be quite different.” He smiles that wonderfully delicate smile and you feel yourself going a little weak-kneed. Maybe the heat from the sun was getting to you more than you expected.

“I have only been here a week, I was passing through to Hulbury but got charmed by this lovely countryside.” You start to get mildly dizzy, unsure if you would be able to stand much longer.

Milo seems to notice you nearly toppling over and one of his hands settles on your waist, steadying you.

“Dear me, you're starting a looking a little pale. How about I take you to the gym lobby to rest, I'll get the Wooloos all rounded up, and I can come spend some time with you while you recover.” He says this while making eye contact.

“That's very kind of you, thanks, but you don't have to trouble yourself, really...” You're fighting back a bigger blush, quite sure that the intensity of his gaze was robbing you of your cognitive reserves by the second.

“It's not what I would consider a trouble, to be able to accommodate a newcomer like yourself, if anything it's more of a pleasure to be hospitable,” Milo insists and before you can think of resisting, he smoothly walks you over to the nearby building, keeping a firm hand on your waist all the way. He seats you down in the cool lobby room, where you see a man in a mascot uniform across the room chatting with what looked like a League Staff member as they walk into a nearby staff room.

“I'm not sure how long it will take, but I'm gonna bring my Yampers to get those lil sheep back in here. I should probably talk to someone about fixing that column too and... I know! I can bring some fresh and cold berry juice to sip on while you tell me all about your trip so far.”

In all the journeys you've had you always met nice people willing to give you a helping hand but there was something about him that was extra pleasant. There was also a possibility that you were still very star-struck and couldn't possibly turn down a chance to converse with a gym leader from a region you were completely new to. Before he can turn to leave you lean forward and snap your hand up quickly to grab his, which seemed to catch him off guard.

You started the sentence looking up towards his eyes. “Um, Milo. I don't know how I can repay you for your kindness... thank you again.” At the end of your sentence you're looking down. Simply trying to say even the smallest of sentences was sending your brain into overdrive so you had to look away from his gaze before your brain fried.

“You'll pay me back with your time and company of course,” He grinned. “Oh and, if you don't mind introducing me to your Pokemon partners, that would be fun!”

You're not quite sure why the first part of his reply made you internally turn red but you let go of his hand and shook your head up and down. “Yes, yes, of course,” you're trying your hardest to not let the tone of your voice sound squeaky.

Once he left you were left alone with your thoughts. And usually that would be fine except right now you were still so stunned over that incident, you were still in some denial it even happened. A half hour passes and during that time all you could think about was how different he was making you act. At first you wanted to chalk it up to reacting to an uncontrollable situation, but no, it was deeper, much as you wanted to deny that too.

Most people would describe you as fairly laid-back and sleepy, not emotionless but certainly not an over reactor in any aspect. Milo really brought out some defensive emotions in you that you weren't sure how to handle or address. Because admitting he was making you feel something intensely soul throbbing to the point that your normally calm persona was cracked would be dangerous; it would be basically admitting that there was something to this feeling outside of what you usually felt towards others, something much more special and dare you say it, _arousing_ , about this encounter. No that's not right, part of you denied. He just saved you and you're extremely grateful. It's a new experience to be protected like that, particularly due to his status as an elite Pokemon trainer, of course you're not going to know how to respond like a normal person cos this wasn't a normal situation.

Before you could contemplate further to try and rationalize your downward spiral, a group of young, rowdy looking teenagers walk into the stadium, talking with the intention of being heard about how boringly quiet the town is. Something in your gut tells you instinctively that they're trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys go to the registration desk across the room, bothering the lady there into signing them up for the gym challenge. She tells them that Milo won't be available for an official battle until tomorrow morning, to which they start whining loudly about how they don't want to stay at the inn overnight to wait to crush the grass type gym leader. As they leave the desk, moseying back in the direction of the exit, you overhear their smack talk.

“Can't believe we have to waste our time in this dump just to have a dull fight with this guy,” One of them says.

“Right, it'll be over before it even starts, grass type Pokemon are easily the weakest,” Another said.

“Maybe if we ask him to use six Pokemon there could be _some_ kind've challenge,” The last of the group says.

“Naaah it'd just be an even sadder sweep.” And with that they all begin laughing obnoxiously.

Smug little shits. You weren't going to sit there and listen to them badmouth this nice man's preferred Pokemon type. Just because they were kids didn't mean they shouldn't be chastised for being so rude on his own turf.

You approached them, knuckles white, and practically seething from how annoyed you were at their attitude. “You know, you shouldn't talk so big when you're only starting your journey to the league,” You say, trying to remain calm.

But they only sneer at your words. “Oh please lady, like you can even talk about being big, yourself.” And they all burst into laughter. Okay, so even teenagers are taller than you, so what?

“You do realize _all_ of the gym leaders battle for the championship title right?” You reply, holding back from wanting to smack their smug faces. “If Milo wanted to body you, be absolutely could. Beginners get held back on for a reason.” You're holding a finger up to them, scolding.

They don't seem intimidated at all and only laugh harder. A growl is threatening to release from your throat but you stand your ground and hold back.

“Yeah alright, if he can even make it through the first round,” One of them says, shrugging. Okay, you are literally two seconds away from snapping.

Thankfully, at that moment Milo strolls back in with what seemed like an endless sea of Wooloo and several Yampers keeping them in line. He looks pretty sweaty, presumably from chasing the sheep down, but that irresistible smile is still plastered on his face as he approaches with what looks like two bottles of the berry juice he mentioned earlier.

He calls your name before you go off anymore and you're glad he's returned in time. The boys still have smug looks on their faces but they don't seem as willing to jeer at him the way they have at you. Probably has something to do with his muscles, and the room being full of Wooloo and Yamper.

“How's it going fellas?” Milo asks them but what you assumed was the leader only rolled his eyes.

“You'll find out tomorrow Mr. Gym Leader,” He says. “Anyway let's go.” They walk a few steps past some Wooloos before he turns back around. “Oh and you should probably not let your girlfriend fight your battles for ya in your absence, she kinda sucks at it!”

Your hands ball into fists and you're ready to march right after them as they bolt out the door but Milo asks you to sit down so you can talk instead. Not wanting to make more of a scene than you already have, you comply. If anything you feel quite flustered he almost saw you go Primape on them. Plus if you exploded, it might give him an idea that you're bothered by being called his girlfriend and you didn't want that, either.

He sets the bottles on the table, the smallest clang of glass on glass. It was really fascinating how a man with strength like his could be so delicate in handling fragile objects. But you had to stop yourself from thinking about the power of his hands before you got carried away in your imagination.

“They're really reaaaaally cold, so perfect after running in that hot sun,” he says while proceeding to wipe his face with the green towel tied around his neck, and then grabbing one of the bottles to press against his face. “Yeah that feels amazing.”

You sit up properly to examine your drink as he continues. “I hope it's a flavor you like or are willing to try, they have so many flavors it's hard to choose.”

“Oh I'm thankful for any cold beverage right about now,” You reply, taking your bottle and also pressing it to your face. It really did feel good.

You let out a long, annoyed sigh, gripping the bottle with all your rage thinking about how rude those boys were.

“I'm sorry I wasn't back soon enough, my timing seems pretty awful today,” Milo begins the conversation.

“No no, maybe I shouldn't have bothered to say anything to the likes of them lil punks...” You averted your eyes.

Milo seems dejected but pushes on firmly. “You don't have to talk about it. But I figure as the gym leader it's my business to know if gym challengers are to be disqualified on grounds of harassment and the like.”

The thought of them being disqualified made you perk up. “They were insulting grass type Pokemon and calling you weak. They weren't really bothering me,” You said. “Well, okay they were bothering me because they were being jerks about you and your Pokemon. It's dishonorable and uncalled for.”

He sighed, then smiled. “Oh is that it? Well, they're entitled to their opinion after all. I can't deny that grass Pokemon are among the weakest...” He hangs his head low for a moment, then takes his hat off, beaming again.

“But at the end of the day, that doesn't matter because I love them and love having fun more than winning. A great match makes a bigger statement than just steamrolling the competition, don't you think?”

That was certainly a much more commendable attitude. Not that there's anything wrong with winning or wanting to win, but it was refreshing when there were people who remembered to enjoy the moment of battle, too.

“Besides,” He goes on, “One day they may learn how formidable grass type Pokemon are capable of being, maybe not by me but by someone with the right fortitude.”

His speech gets a grin out of you. And just like that, your rage subsided. Your day was already ruined by the almost-not-quite-near-death-experience with the damaged stone, but you couldn't let it get any worse just because of some jerks. Milo really had a way with words, and his presence soothed you too. You would put those guys out of your mind after you made sure he knew how you felt.

“That may be so, and I agree of course, but I wasn't going to sit there and let them talk like that behind your back in your own gym. It was soooo rude. They should respect you.” You crossed your arms and stuck out your tongue.

“Haha, fair enough. Then I thank you for caring to stick up for me and my Pokemon. Would that count as making us even now?” He asks.

“Ahh... no... I still feel bad that the stone was damaged...” You put a hand behind your head, nervously rubbing it.

“It's no one's fault, accidents happen.” He sets his drink down and his face shifts to be more serious. “If anything I'm responsible for it and me and some others will see about restoring it proper sometime this week. Please don't you worry about it,” he tries to reassure you but you still have a little guilt anyway, unable to really put it into words you say nothing back to him. The situation might have happened regardless of if you were there but it's a site of historical importance and it feels bad to know it won't ever be the exact same.

Milo speaks up again to break the silence, “Anyway you should tell me about what you're doing in Galar and how long you'll be with us.” He's back to smiling and he probably just wants to relieve the tension of the previous topics and you decide to not bother him further with your concern because you just can't get enough of that sweet smile.

So you spend some time discussing why you came to Galar and what you've done so far. He tells you that there's still a lot of places you should go check out. The enthusiasm he has for talking about his home region is very cute.

“I don't really go out too much outside of championship matches since I'm usually busy farming and gardening when I'm not doing gym leader duties.” He puts his hat back on and continues. “But Nessa and some of the others like to drag me out from time to time to keep me from being a workaholic, so that's why I know I can at least recommend these places to you with confidence that you will enjoy it,” he says, then finishes the last of his bottle of juice.

“Well like I said I didn't exactly have a planned amount of time to be here, I wanted to do as much as I can until I get homesick I suppose, heh.”

“Totally fair, I expect I'll possibly be seeing you again in that case,” he replies, which makes you internally blush again.

_He's just being nice, he's just being nice..._

“Yeah, after all I didn't even get a chance to enjoy the geoglyph hill so I can do that next time,” You say and he nods, agreeing that spot is most definitely worth taking time to savor.

At this point you're cooled off and the shaken up emotions slowly faded away. It was hard to not be comforted in his kind presence. You wondered if grass Pokemon gravitated towards Milo for how much warmth he radiated, like their own personal sun.

Speaking of, you were interested in meeting his team much like he expressed interest in yours.

“But just in case I don't get to, I'd love to meet your team while we have some time.”

“That's right, I'm for sure interested in seeing your partners in action. Are you feeling up for a match? I completely understand if that's too intense for you right now given what happened a little while ago.” He's so considerate of your condition that it would feel wrong to turn him down.

“Nah, I feel so much better thanks to you. The least I can do in return is oblige you with a fun battle.”

So off you went to the currently empty stadium to make use of its space with him.

It did end up being a really fun matchup, a 4v4 battle with no Dynamaxing since it was just a friendly fight with no stakes. He complimented your entire team and noted that you really liked to use fluffy Pokemon. You couldn't stop aww-ing at his Appletun. Really his entire team was super adorable but you hadn't ever seen the Appletun before so it got much of your appreciation. The same could be said about the Eldegoss which was also very new to you. It reminded you of your Whimsicott which you loved very much. Milo took this battle lightheartedly but also didn't underestimate you; as he mentioned, winning didn't matter as much as having a good time did, which you could appreciate.

When it was over you sent out your other two who don't battle as much, to join the rest of the Pokemon roaming around the arena. Your contest winning Mareep, and to his surprise, a Shaymin, which really caught his attention. You mentioned that it's very timid so it might not respond much but now it was your turn to be surprised because it warmed up to him immediately, probably sensing his impossibly gentle nature. Maybe it wasn't all that surprising.

“It's such a rare Pokemon, it's not very often trainers with something like that pass through here. You must be really special for it to have chosen you,” He says while nuzzling your leafy hedgehog friend who is loving his attention.

“No, it's not that deep really,” You're trying to contain your blushing at his praise as well as not explode from the cuteness of their interaction so you tell him the story of your meeting.

“When I was a little girl going on my first Pokemon journey I got lost in a forest and eventually found a massive clearing of so many flowers. I thought it to be some kind of paradise with the never-ending view of all that flora. Then I nearly tripped on this little fella who was severely injured and I happened to have a Full Restore with me and a bag of berries to nurse it back to health,” You move your hand to your chin as you recall the memory.

“It must have been destiny for you to find and save it then, surely it is eternally grateful for your help,” He has a worried look on his face, like talking about an injured Pokemon hurts him physically.

“I'm not sure if I really saved Shaymin, I think it was more like the other way around to be honest...”

He seems perplexed by this statement but you wave it off, not sure how to explain without going into too many personal details so you switch the topic to your Mareep who is sitting patiently by your side waiting for food.

“Don't worry Mareep, we'll be having something to eat soon,” You assure her.

“She looks very well taken care of. It's a shame Mareep aren't native to Galar, I'd take in a bunch of them too,” Milo says as he puts Shaymin into your arms. Him being so close to you again makes you start to sweat a little bit and you have to take a step back.

“Although I wonder if Mareep and Wooloos would get along well,” He says with a chuckle.

“It probably depends on if Wooloo mind the Mareep's Static,” You reply.

“Good point. Come to think of it that would be one way to keep them getting too far from me, eh?” He gives a wink, “Just kidding of course.”

“Well at least it's a fact they would be very cute together,” You giggle and he agrees.

Before you know it the afternoon is already just about over and you still need to go to Hulbury. The problem is you don't want to leave Turffield.

“I'd like to escort you there but I really need to check on the berry fields, among other things,” Milo is walking with you towards route 5. The sun has retreated to the clouds and the air is more pleasant overall. You're both walking slowly and enjoying the cool wind.

An idea sparked up as you reached the end of the path, facing each other to say your goodbyes.

“You wouldn't need any extra hands to help out around here would you?”

His eyebrows raise. “What do you mean?”

“I just thought that it might be nice to get some more sunshine, get my hands dirty, whatever's necessary.” You're kind of twiddling your thumbs, “I'm not strong at all and I spend most of my extra time sleeping but...” You look back towards the direction of the town, awed by its colorful rolling hills and its small cozy looking houses. “I guess I'm just saying even tho I'm completely clueless on outdoor work I'd like to spend more time here, um, if I could be of any help at all.”

He seems speechless, blinking several times as his only response. “S-sorry if that was weird to suggest all of a sudden,” You push your hands out and wave them wildly, probably looking like a nervous wreck.

His face shifts from stunned back to his usual sunny disposition. “I'm always in need of more help, the town population is small, some locals do work on the farm too yet the workload is endless... but it's also really rewarding to nurture our earth for the sake of others, which is why I love it so much.”

Your heart is back to racing, especially as he takes your hands into his. “Even if it's just for a little while, I wouldn't mind teaching you the basics of gardening to take back home at least. Gotta start small.”

“Perfect, since I'm small too,” Your joke is bad but it gets a laugh out of him anyway.

“Well you know what they say, good things come in small packages.” Hearing that phrase from him specifically gives you goosebumps and you hope he doesn't notice. “I expect you will be a wonderful addition to garden with me and my brother, even if it's only for a little while.” Your heart is practically in your throat now as he goes on to add, “But you should enjoy your full trip around Galar first,” He lets go of your hands then reaches into his pocket and pulls out what looks like a pen and card. He scribbles onto it then hands it to you.

“Normally these League Cards are for the gym challengers or people wanting an autograph but I suppose it works just as well for giving you my number too. Let me know when you're ready to return to Turffield and I can set up a place for you to stay.”

You spend a good minute admiring the card, which had a picture of him waving to an adoring crowd. His signature has a doodle of a berry next to it which is uniquely cute. It's almost frustrating how adorable this guy is but now you're just grateful you have a picture of him to keep.

“Thanks for everything Milo,” You turn away, voice lowering slightly, “I can't wait to see you again soon.” You let the last part of the sentence slip, it probably sounded a little too forward but your feet were already moving down the route and didn't want to turn around to see how he even reacted to that, if he heard it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in present day you're strolling down the road, passing the stadium and heading towards the fields which you will have to pass by to get to Milo's home. He lives on the other edge of town, a bit of a ways from the town, but not too far all things considered. You still thought it pleasant to walk near all the vegetation that was cared for so tenderly by Milo and the other farmers. As you walked along you start thinking about your first return to Turffield a few weeks later and how thorough Milo was in teaching you how to handle plants. So many memories of that first month flood through your head as you make your way closer to his house...

-

“I've been slowly expanding my garden when I'm not busy on the farmland, and this little area should be an excellent place to start you off in,” He says while taking a pot out of the tray propped up on the wagon.

You watched intently as Milo tilted the tiny plastic pot on its side and eased the seedling

out before scooping a hole in the earth and transplanting it. One hand held the plant steady while the other smoothed the soil around it, building it up to support the stem. "Now you try," he instructed, handing you the next seedling from the tray.

Your hands were much smaller than Milo's, and much less certain. Something went wrong when you tried to remove the seedling from the container; it broke off, leaving you with the stem in one hand and the pot in the other.

"Oh," you said, crestfallen, looking from the ruined plant to his face. "I didn't mean to." You never felt so ashamed in front of anyone before.

"I know," Milo said. He reached out and took the broken plant and the pot from you. "If you pull too hard, the stem will break. Plants can be strong but even the stem needs support." He gave you another potted seedling, and covered your hands hands with his own. "Like this." A blush creeped up your neck as he smoothly maneuvered you.

Guided by the steady pressure of Milo's hands over your own, the plastic crackled under your fingers, and the plant, intact, this time, came free of the pot. You beamed, and Milo took his hands away, much to your disappointment. But you continued your work, carefully scooped out a hole for the seedling and planted it. It was only a little crooked when compared to the ones he had planted, but Milo still smiled at you. "Very good."

You pushed your hair out of your eyes and tried to hold your embarrassment back from the praise. "What about the one I ruined?" you asked, hoping it could be saved.

"Hmm." Milo picked up the broken seedling. "We could throw it on the compost pile..." He glanced at you. "But then again, it might be salvageable. Run up to the house and bring me a glass of water, without ice, please."

You dashed off to obey, and returned more sedately with the requested glass. Milo accepted it with a nod, and took the broken seedling. "What are you doing?" You asked, as he trimmed the damaged end of the plant with his gardening shears.

"Hydroponics," Milo replied, without explaining what _that_ meant, and placed the trimmed seedling in the glass. "We'll put this on a sunny windowsill," he said, "and maybe, if we're lucky, it will grow roots and we'll be able to plant it."

"Plants can do that?" Your eyes were surely round with amazement.

"Sometimes they can," Milo said, setting the glass and seedling aside. He handed you another potted seedling. "Here. Try this one on your own."

"I don't want to break another one," You said apprehensively, turning the pot around and around in your hands.

"We all make mistakes sometimes," Milo smiled. "I know it's easier said than done but we must learn from those mistakes, and move forward. Besides, you can't get better without practice. Now, go ahead."

"You're right, Milo..." Carefully, tongue poking out in concentration, you tilted the pot up and tugged the seedling out, this time unharmed. "...oh," you said, "You have to push with one hand, and pull with the other."

Milo chuckled. "That's the idea. Don't forget that."

You never would.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day you properly met Milo's brother, Silas. Right away you could tell he was every bit as sweet and wholesome as Milo. Today you were spending time working on the new patch of garden together.

At this moment you were concentrating on planting a new row of plants. Under the hot noon sun you had no idea how these boys could keep going at it and you already wanted a break. Guess it was just years of being used to working in the heat.

Milo dug his heels into the ground slammed his shovel into the dirt nearby. The dark soil sifted easily and released a rich, earthy smell. A Joltik with glossy blue eyes wriggled in the dirt. He lifted it up and tossed it away gently with the tip of his shovel. He continued digging down, creating a deep hole and a small pile of dirt next to it. He wiped the sweat from his eyes, moved two feet down, and started digging again. You were really enjoying casually watching him work those muscles of his from your distance. Maybe enjoying it a bit too much.

Then Silas moved into your peripheral vision, humming happily. He was carrying a rack of tubes and wrenches since he offered to set up the irrigation system for this area. Milo watched Silas squat on the ground and unearth a sprinkler head. He started to pull on the nozzle, but it refused to give even with all the twisting and grunting.

Milo stuck his shovel in the half-finished hole and wiped his filthy hands on his pants. He walked over to Silas and bent down next to him. “Need a hand bro?”

Silas looked up and smiled at him. “No I think I got it, let me try one more time.” Silas twisted fiercely, looking as though the muscles in his back were protesting. His shoulders tightened as he strained against the metal and then…pop! The nozzle flew off with the tube following easily. Silas lost his grip and they both tumbled onto their backs. Water began spraying wildly and in an instant they were soaked.

You couldn't help but laugh out loud. You had to put your little shovel down so you could hold your sides. They were laughing too so it was all in good fun. The broken sprinkler was still spraying water everywhere, turning the ground to mud as you all laughed. After a few moments you stood up to go over to them, smirking a bit as you stared at Milo laying on his back. Since he wore a white top you could see his chest through the soaked shirt. Not that you had a hard time imagining what it looked like with how little it left to the imagination by being so tight against his chest to begin with, but it was still a nice sight. You shouldn't be enjoying it so much but it was harmless to ogle a bit when the opportunity presented itself, right?

  
  


In the chaos his hat had come off too so you picked that up as he and Silas got back up on their feet. “Yeah I probably should have just let you handle it,” Silas remarked.

“A little water hurt nobody, especially with as hot as it is today,” Milo grinned. You approached him with the hat but missed the patch of mud that made you slip on your butt and you were all back to laughing again. Well, now you had to get sprayed with the water, too.

  
  


“Alright never mind, _maybe_ we should be more careful and handle this with more care,” Milo said while reaching to pull you back up. You flashed him a small grin and was _so_ tempted to pull him down and tell him to handle you instead. But you suppressed that urge and put his hat back on his head while thanking him for the help. Your thoughts were just getting bolder by the day and you weren't sure how long you could control yourself around him. _And this was only day two._

  
  


After a quick wash of water to get most of the mud off of you, Silas grabbed a replacement tube and the two bent back over the piping. Milo began unbolting and pulling and repairing like the professional he is. You watched him in fascination wondering how did the galaxy create someone so perfect. You could have watched him work forever but you knew there were still some plants to get in the ground.

  
  


By the time you were done, so were they and Milo decided that was enough work in the garden for the day.

  
  


“I don't think I have any spare clothes you could borrow that would fit well enough,” He says as you all head back towards their house. “Should have told you to bring some given how much dirt you have to be around.”

“It's alright Milo, she can borrow something of mine,” Silas chimes in.

  
  


“There's no need for that really, the place I'm staying at isn't that far and I'm mostly dry now, I'm not bothered,” You insist. The idea of wearing his brother's clothes felt extremely awkward when you were only just getting to know them. But you knew they were both just trying to be polite and hospitable.

“Well if you're sure, see you later then!” Silas says and heads into the house to get cleaned up, leaving you and Milo alone on the porch.

  
  


It was a brief moment of silence as you looked back towards the garden and you smiled. “I think I can learn to be proud of what I accomplish in the garden. Even if it's only a small amount at a time.”

  
  


Milo turns to you, his own smile as warm as ever. “Every step forward counts. You should definitely be proud.”

He places a hand on your cheek suddenly which nearly startles you but he begins wiping the dirt off of it, making it clear very quick that he was being his generous self as always. And yet you were mesmerized by the pressure of Milo's thumb so tenderly cleaning that spot off your face. You would never forget this moment and recall it for the rest of your life as the moment you were certain that you were genuinely one hundred percent falling for him.


	5. Chapter 5

A month and a half past that memory and you think about how you have gotten a little more used to the labor that is a garden. Although you would occasionally fall asleep in the warm sun against an apple tree. Milo then would discover you an hour later, to your embarrassment at first. But he'd just laugh and sit down to join you, releasing his Pokemon on hand to get fresh air. And you would do the same, and continue enjoying his company during the beautiful weather.

In the next memory that comes to mind, it is a significant day that starts with you in the greenhouse that's close to his house.

  
  


Working with plants is tricky, yet you came to understand why Milo enjoyed being with nature so much. It really was rewarding to see the transformation of what was once an empty patch of land into a full and luscious one as well as see the plants growth. Usually your extra hours were devoted to an extended nap time with your Pokemon but you got them to understand that you were changing your habit and that you would have plenty of free time in the evening.

  
  


However, the more time you spent with Milo, the more your feelings blossomed like the plants you were now taking care of. At first you felt it was only infatuation that caused this impulse to want to garden with him, which turned into perverted lustful fantasy that you were extremely embarrassed about having. It was kind of true but even so, there were deeper feelings buried deep down that couldn't be chalked up to lust only. But the lust certainly wasn't making it any easier.

  
  


"What comes next?" You ask, looking over at Milo as you finish tamping the compost around the plant.

"We give it a little water," he tells you, coming over to stand beside you, his shoulder and arm brushing against yours. He passes you the watering can. "Not too much, or you'll drown it."

You nod, then take the can from him, your fingers sliding over his as you grasp it. You've been unintentionally doing this a lot all day – hands and arms and bodies brushing against each other as you work in the confined space of the greenhouse. Every single touch sets your nerves jumping and it doesn't help that his smile still makes you melt inside like the very first time you saw it.

It makes you feel good, that he's so happy to be here with you, doing this, but at the same time, it makes you want more: you want his hands on your body, his skin on yours, but you're far too scared to say anything because this is _Milo_ , the nicest man you've ever met, the most supportive person you've ever known, the biggest advocate for grass type Pokemon there is, and the thought of losing all of that if you tried to take your new friendship, this relationship already so delicate based on knowing that you would eventually leave, to a more intimate level, absolutely terrifies you.

But dear Arceus, you want him.

Milo's soft voice, and his hand on your arm, recall you to your surroundings as he says your name, and you realized you'd drifted off just then. "Why don't we stop here for today and we'll go and have some lunch?" he suggests, and you nod a bit frantic, then put a little water in the pot, before setting the watering can aside.

You make your way out of the greenhouse and back to Milo's home, both of you stopping to discard your boots, hat, towel, and to wash your hands and face, before heading towards the kitchen. He's done before you, so he goes in there first while you finish up washing your face and rubbing the washcloth over your arms and chest to cool down more. You then go through the hallway when you're done, passing through the living room where you stop to briefly glance at the photos on the walls and mantle above the fireplace. Pictures of his gym leader friends, his parents, his brother, and his Pokemon. There's also a gorgeous painting of an Eldegoss against a sunset, probably something he commissioned from an artist he talked about in another town. It makes you smile thinking about just how cozy his home is and how loved Milo is.

"What would you like for lunch?" he calls from the other room. You pause to consider but really have nothing in particular that you have a taste for right now.

You come to the kitchen to rejoin him and shrug. "I don't mind, surprise me."

He startles you by wrapping his arm around your shoulders in that friendly way he so enjoys doing.

 _Not like that_ , you think.

“I'll make us a big bowl of salad then,” He says.

You raise an eyebrow. “Will it have some of that fried tofu or is that package all gone?”

He gives a bit of a smirk and you want to kiss him. “I always have that on hand.”

“Good, because that might be the best packaged tofu I've ever had,” You say fondly and he chuckles, then unwraps his arm in order to begin setting up to prep. You help him chop some vegetables and then he puts it together with the tofu on top last. The scent hit you and made you realize just how hungry you actually were with drool threatening to leave your mouth.

  
  


You make your way to the living room and sit on the couch, carefully balancing the bowl on your lap. He sits down beside you, his shoulder brushing yours when it also hits you that you're alone together in his house. Silas was usually around to help out but not today, he was off to the market in Hulbury running a few errands. The thought made you nearly drop the bowl, reacting as though a chill went up your spine, and he noticed.

“Are you alright?” He asks, using his left hand to brush away the strands of hair sticking to your cheek which nearly made you jump.

_Dammit why can't I relax down around him, this is ridiculous..._

“Y-yeah sorry, I guess I'm more hungry than I thought,” You smile weakly and then begin consuming the salad. He seems to accept this and begins eating too. The silence other than crunches from the salad was slightly awkward but you feel yourself gradually calming down. Milo just had a calming aura about him, no matter how nervous you got from these feelings. When you're both finished he takes your bowl and takes them to the kitchen, quickly returning.

“You doing okay now?” He still looks a bit concerned and you hated to make him worry. Removing his smile should be illegal.

You feel your chest ache, and decide you have to be truthful with him or you'd never stop being so jumpy. You wanted to be real with him because a man this pure and sweet deserved nothing less.

“I guess this is going to sound weird but I'm feeling... lonely,” You finally admit. You didn't want to go into detail obviously but he was very much reading your body language this whole time and you couldn't keep omitting the truth from him or it'd get more awkward. He might think you don't trust him.

“That's not weird, sometimes people get lonely even when they're with other people.” He's sitting next to you again, rubbing your arm, a soothing comforting gesture, and it suddenly occurs to you that you really were lonely, a deep desperate lonely that festers over time from a lack of real connection. Maybe that was why you were so zeroed in on him. Like if you could be closer to him that loneliness would just... go away. But that was silly projection wasn't it? It wasn't fair to him to use him that way, even if it was only in your mind.

It's this realization that makes you decide once and for all to throw away all rational thought and just go for it. If it's not meant to be, you can always run back home to Unova, and that was inevitable anyway wasn't it? Unova would always be there for you to go back to. This opportunity? Not so much. If you didn't try to snatch him up, _someone_ would. You were here for him just as much as you were here to try doing something new and denying it endlessly is silly. If you stayed here without trying to make a move, it would only result in more heartache inevitably.

So you shift, turning and leaning towards him, and when he raises his eyebrows at you, your small hands clasp his strong broad shoulders, then lean in and press your mouth very deliberately against his.

He sighs your name as your mouth stays pressed against his, and then wraps both arms around you before he kisses you back passionately, tongue and all.

_Wait he's really kissing me back? Oh Arceus I regret doing this after that sweaty work in the greenhouse, am I an idiot, I wish I brushed my teeth first at least,_ your thoughts are just run-on sentences this entire kiss.

When you're both in need of surfacing for air, a small smile tugs at the corner of your lips, despite yourself and your fears, and he's smiling back.

“I thought... you meant being lonely from being away from home for so long,” He finally says.

“Well, there's that too but... gosh I feel kind of bad for taking advantage of that moment now,” You're saying as your face begins heating up. But he takes your hands into his before you can use them to cover your face, a habit he picked up on you doing quite often.

"Why don't we find somewhere more comfortable for this?" he suggests, and now you are firmly blushing, ducking your head, still trying to hide the blush.

He cups your cheek, then eases your face back up. "We can take this slow, you know. I wasn't proposing that we go do something wild like going outdoors and get naked right away." He brushes his nose against yours and you're about to faint at just how bold he is being, especially with a scenario described like that. "It's just that this old couch isn't a comfortable size and well... you deserve something softer, too."

You take a deep breath and giggle a bit, then nod, and you get to your feet with him. You're about to move when he suddenly sweeps you off your feet and picks you up bride-style, and you're quite sure you're dreaming, as he makes his way upstairs to his room with you in his arms. You probably weighed nothing to him, given that he was known to be able to move seven hundred pounds plus without breaking a sweat but it was still sending frazzled feelings to your brain, overwhelmed by this new treatment. As soon as you're through the door, he kicks it closed and drops you off gently on the massive bed. Before you position yourselves you glance at the windowsill, and recognize the plant you accidentally snapped the first day of gardening with him. It looks completely mended but he's just kept it here this whole time... for some reason that makes your heart swell even more.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, the first SEX chapter

You settle yourselves so you're half sitting, half lying against the wall the bed is next to, wrapping your arms around each other so you can cuddle comfortably and your chin rests on his shoulders. You feel so tiny in his lap and you enjoy being pressed flush against his chest and he surely enjoys your thighs pressed firmly against his.

Eventually you break the silence and move your face to meet his gaze.

"Are you okay with this?" you ask, and he chuckles quietly.

"You don't think I'd have said something by now if I weren't?"

"I guess I'm worried I might have pushed this too fast."

He says your name in a chiding tone. "I know people think I'm on the oblivious side and it's sort've true I admit, but..." He brushes his lips over yours, then gently eases your head back until your throat's exposed, and you moan when his mouth moves down the column of your neck. As he moves to nip at your collarbone you feel the tingle of his peach-colored hair brushing against your neck. In this moment you become even more aware of how earthy and masculine he smells.

"Even I'm not so blind when someone as beautiful as you nervously offers to stay in my hometown just to help me with gardening," he continues, drawing himself away from your skin to gaze back into your eyes, "Naturally I would have accepted your help whether you were interested in me that way or not because you're a delight to be around... but to be quite honest, I really wanted to believe you were into me the way I thought you might be." He cuts himself off as his face goes bright red, probably reacting at such a frank and unexpected confession coming from himself.

You're not sure what expression is on your face, but internally a thousand times more embarrassed at how easily he read you all this time. "Milo..." you begin but he puts a finger to your lips.

  
  


“I've wanted to kiss you since the moment I properly laid my eyes on you,” He says sincerely, his blush deepening. For all his boldness, he was still a bit of a flustered mess, just as much as you.

You have no idea how to react because it never occurred to you that he could be as enamored and _horny_ for you as you were for him, especially right from the start. He never seemed to express that in body language. Or maybe _you_ were the oblivious one and all the times you touched each other innocently during garden work really wasn't just you making the moves, and he was doing it at the same time on purpose. Then you suddenly think back to that very first day in the garden and even how touchy-feely you were today.

_Oh, fuck._

Whatever the case, you realize that you can feel just how aroused he is now, hard beneath the fabric of his shorts.

  
  


“S-Sorry,” Milo stutters, looking ready to say more, but you decide to take the opportunity to push his shoulders until he's on his back, so you can move your body over his and straddle on the arousal straining against the fabric. You then grab his left wrist and raise his hand and suck his index and middle finger which causes a small groan to escape his lips. You draw Milo's hand between your legs, lifting the skirt you're wearing up around your hips, and he groans again. You're so, so turned on feeling his large hand and fingers grazing against your already soaked panties.

“You can kiss me as much as you want, but only if you promise to do so much more,” You work up the courage to say out loud. You were sure your face was still very red but at least you managed to get the thought out of your brain.

  
  


“I can keep that promise," He replies, and you swear you can see the spark of lust shine in his eyes.

  
  


Milo then pushes his hand against your panties, rubbing your swollen lips gently in circles at first, cherishing the moment, then quite vigorously, causing you to swear under your breath. You were very concentrated on how large Milo's fingers are and the way he controlled his strength with such precision you wondered how often he had done this before.

“Mm, I really like having your hands on me,” You say to him, already nearly breathless.

  
  


He gently smiles at your appreciation, then shoves aside your panties and eases one of his thick calloused fingers into you, prodding slowly up to the knuckle, popping you like a Cherrim pops open in the sunlight. You moan, more loudly than you'd intended. Then you internally cursed how tight and tiny you are, and spread your legs as far as you can, slowly moving yourself up and down against his entire hand while his finger rubbed your walls with varying speed, moving its way up, your pussy throbbing and clamping down.

“U-um, I'm sorry I can only handle one right now...” You say, leaning forward so you're flat against his chest to steady yourself, while covering your face in shame with one hand. The sensation of your breasts against his massive chest did not escape your notice even while feeling ashamed. This entire situation was so lewd it was finally catching up to you how intense it really is.

“You don't need to apologize for that... I'll make sure to make you feel good at your own pace, and you just need to make sure you tell me if it hurts ever,” he reassures softly, then takes your hand off your face so he can kiss your wrist, which does make you feel more relaxed about it.

“You're so sweet to me,” you say and mean it. Milo might be the sweetest man you've ever known.

“Only because you're just as sweet,” He replies with that endearing smile of his. If that praise wasn't enough to make you melt, what came next would.

When he presses his thumb against your clit and rubbed it too, your moans grow even louder. Then he twists his hand which lets his finger be fully enveloped in your cunt, and you have to bite back a scream as he roughly hits a certain spot. A single finger and you were already tearing up from a building orgasm. You can hear his breathing become heavier as he continued, and his face showed just how much we was loving coating his finger in your slick fluids.

Now that you were fully accommodated to his finger while he rubbed circles over your sensitive bud, all thoughts of taking it slow go flying out of the window as he works you fast and hard, your hips bucking against his hand and finger in response. The instinctive way he curves his digit to stroke the sensitive, pulsing flesh inside, leaving you squeezing down around his ministrations. This leads to such an intense climax it leaves everything in the room rattling lightly from your movements. And for Arceus's sake, is his face in a smug expression right now? Not that you entirely blame him. When the moment of bliss passes your thighs are still shaking but you settle down enough to be able to talk again.

"I want to feel that again, _please_ , Milo," You're out of breath and practically whimpering.

He seems to consider his words for a moment before he finally replies in a low, stern tone, his accent sounding a tad thicker, “Don't worry darlin', I'll make sure to stir ya up 'til'ya beg me to stop.”

His words ignite a fire between your thighs, quite the accomplishment for a grass type trainer you think.

_How can someone be so cute and so sexy at the same time?_

His mouth reaches for yours, and you lower your head to kiss Milo's tasty lips as he works you up to a second, noisier (in terms of rattling the room) orgasm, this time spreading you further with a second finger, which fills you up more than you anticipated. You confirmed being fine with it. He was still concerned with your face twisting into an uncomfortable expression, but you assured him that even though it hurt a little bit, you _liked_ how it hurt, which only spurred him further. So he went on, thrusting and scissoring his fingers to hit your sweet spots relentlessly, full on finger fucking you while your hips bucked hard on them in return. You contract on his fingers again and again. He curves them to nudge into a plush bundle of nerves, each stroke filling you with static and heat and pressure. It never feels this good when you do it yourself, and you never want to use your own fingers again. Your cunt really belongs to him now.

“...won't stop squeezing my fingers, you're amazing...” You hear Milo murmur in your ears and that growly, needy voice sends you over the edge.

His hand and your inner thighs is coated in your juices and you moan so loudly you have to kiss him deeply to keep it from being embarrassingly loud and he responds kissing just as passionately, his tongue practically in your throat until you both need air again.

This orgasm makes you wonder if the earth will literally move if you fuck. And you suddenly want to know that, desperately.

"Milo," you mutter as he strokes you through the aftershocks, a sensation that is mildly overstimulating.

"We need to get naked. Now.”

His eyes widen at the suggestion as he eases his fingers out of you, and you immediately grab his wrist so you can suck them clean.

“Yer, uh, yer really serious, huh.” He grins mischievously, amused at how desperately horny you are.

“D-don't make me feel awkward about it,” You reply, fighting the urge to hide your face again, “Besides, I haven't begged you to stop yet.”

“Sorry sweetheart, I wasn't sure if you were really up for that. Thought it'd be hot to say in the heat of the moment regardless,” Milo chuckles, then uses his clean hand to take your free one to his mouth and kiss the back of it.

You can only smile back at him, his tenderness after rocking your body like that is so endearing, like everything else about him.

“I'm pretty sure I don't have any condoms,” He goes on, “Haven't been with someone in quite some time...”

You find it hard to believe because of how attractive he is but then remember his generally busy schedule and it makes sense.

“Well I'm on birth control, and um,” You turn your face away, trying to keep it from turning Cheri berry red again, “I don't think I'd want to use a condom with you, anyway.”

You turn slightly back towards him to glance at his face, which appears to be contemplating what you just said, Klink gears basically visible turning away in his head.

“I definitely don't mind the idea of feeling that tight little pussy of yours without a barrier, given I've already had a preview with my fingers,” Milo says after some hesitation, and hearing him talk about your lower region like that out loud for some reason gets you even more excited. “It is risky... but if you're one hundred percent sure, then I am too.” He beams, that smile being so impossibly cute again. “Because, I like you a lot. In such a short time, you've become someone truly precious to me.”

And just like that, he gets your heart racing, much like the day you first met. Without meaning to, tears start flowing.

“Ahhh hey, wait did I say something wrong?” Milo reflexively nearly knocks you off of him in an attempt to console you.

“No, nooo, not at all silly,” You wipe your tears and then steady yourself by gripping his shoulders. “I'm really happy and you're a wonderful person that I want-” You pause to carefully consider your words, “-I want to give all my love to.”

You giggle, proud of yourself for saying that aloud and then lift yourself off of him.

“A-all your love, huh?” He replies, probably unsure how to respond to such an open declaration. You try to walk it back to keep the moment lighthearted and not overly sappy. You could do sappy after you were, ahem, filled with his sap.

“Oh sorry, I didn't mean to one-up you with the L word there.”

You begin slipping your clothes off, hoping that your body was appealing to him without clothes, too.

Of course, right away you can tell he is ready to jump on you.

But you ask him to strip too. He gives you a sly look, and you feel your entire body throbbing with pure unfiltered desire.

He licked his lips as his hands went to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it off, his muscles more defined without the thin cotton fabric. Your mouth went agape, admiring his body. Godlike was the only way to describe his form. Sculpted from marble. Maybe diamonds even. From his normally exposed biceps and calves alone you had some idea, but getting the full picture was nothing short of incredible. You let your eyes trail down and a moan escaped your lips at the sight of his erection. He seems glad you approve.

You're both down to just your underwear. His boxers are barely containing his erect cock and you lick your lips in anticipation. Your panties were already drenched thanks to him so they couldn't possibly be more so, and yet you could feel another wave of moistness begin to drip past them.

He says your name, his voice full of so many emotions that you can't even sort them all out.

To which you respond by removing your underwear promptly, and gesture to him to lie back again. He obeys and lets you peel the boxers off of him, his cock slapping against his stomach. Precum covered its tip. You bite your lip and discard his underwear to a corner of the bed before you lean down and draw your tongue up the length of his hot, hard flesh, eliciting a loud moan from him.

While you slobber his shaft with your spit, it becomes obvious quickly that it's difficult for you to get your lips around even the head of his cock, your mouth too small and he... Well, how wide it was made it seem a lot bigger than the average, that was for certain. You can't work him from the base with only one hand either, although you were awkwardly attempting with two. Maybe you could try a tit fuck but your boobs probably couldn't wrap around it so well either... he'd probably appreciate the effort?

But he's noticed your hesitation and apprehension in trying to pleasure his cock this way. Milo leans up slightly, propped up on his arms.

“Are ya sure this is what ya want right now?” He sounds kind of nervous, accent slipping a touch again.

To be honest, you were nervous as well. The confident facade you tried to put on display was quickly dropping. But you would do anything to make this work.

“Yes, of course! I want you t-to fill me up,” You nearly stumble on your words but you manage to get it out. “S-so get on top of me.” You demand.

He chuckles, then sits up. “Ya want me in charge now?”

You can only nod.

“I was worried that my, er, girth, might scare you off,” he admits.

But you assure him that you would be able to take it, even if it was hard work.

“After all, if I wasn't willing to work hard, I wouldn't have tried gardening.”

“That's true. M'sorry for doubting ya,” He laughs softly.

You smile, then he gently lays you back, putting your head onto the pillows and then pressing a kiss to your forehead before he straddles you. He leans down for a bit to tease your breasts, which he didn't get a chance to appreciate yet. He suckles on your nipples, drawing gasps from your lips. He's alternating with bites, being sure to leave a hickey on each on your breasts.

“I hope you don't mind me markin'yer adorable breasts...” Milo says against your skin. Something about hearing Milo of all people say these things to you, was deeply erotic in a way you couldn't even begin to describe. So you're not bothered at all. In fact, the idea that you would be seeing those marks over the next couple days would remind you of this encounter and get you heated quickly.

“Milo, you can mark me anywhere you want...”

“Mmm, then I'll start t'journey of marking ya elsewhere, now.”

First he measures his cock against your abdomen and it really sinks in just how wide his member is and how much of a journey it will be to get it in. Then he begins rubbing the tip of his cock against your clit.

“I'll do my best to squeeze every inch inside that cute lil pussy of yours.”

Your breath caught in your throat, back arching up, his hazy green eyes smiling down at you. Your throbbing pussy responding to his throbbing shaft, you were all but on literal fire from how much more intimate this was becoming. He grinned and leaned back down, kissing along your jaw, soft groans escaping him every so often as he kept up his lazy rubbing against your slippery folds. Your hands move to his back, sliding towards his ass, enjoying his smooth skin untouched by the harsh sun.

“Milo,” you whined, all of that warm solid muscle under your fingers making you high on it.

He firmly grasped his cock, pumping the shaft several times to slick your juices onto it, and then lined it up with your entrance.

It's a little intimidating, and you should be using lube. Without a doubt. But you really cannot be fucked to care about that right now.

You assist him in positioning your hips, his free hand caressing one side briefly before readjusting to place it to your side. You begin wiggling back against the fat, slippery head of his cock to the sigh of his approval. Your head fell back against the pillows as he began to fill you, stretching your entrance tight and hot around his cock, not even an inch in. There was a burn as he pushed forward. Your hands now found his wonderfully freckled shoulders, trying to not grip so hard with your nails.

“Breathe...” He exhales, looking at you with so much concern now.

You locked eyes with him and nodded. As you breathed you could only concentrate on the heated coil in your tummy as he slowly attempted to slide further inside of you. Every stretch of trembling, slick muscle contracts as your glistening cunt was trying so hard to push his thick cock out, it was just so wide it wanted to reject it. It did pop out several times, much to your frustration.

But you kept up your breathing, which lets you relax just enough to keep it from popping back out again, your entrance finally gripping his head properly. “Good girl,” he praises softly, “Oh yes, you're clutching me real good now darling.” You whimper from feeling so full already despite not even being close to done.

As you felt it get halfway in you looked down and see a slight bulge moving up your abdomen. He's so fucking thick he's actually showing against your lower region. Fuck, that's _so_ hot, you think as you put one hand on the bump. He hesitates for a moment as you do this and you feel his hot cock twitch against your hand. This gets you so heated you tell him you need him to wreck your cunt, right now.

“Patience, love, I'll reward ya soon,” he says, biting his lip. It's so cute how much restraint he's trying to hide. The effect your tiny body was having on him only turned you on more.

Milo rolls his hips and works to fill you with care. He inches tenderly inside, soothing his fingers through your hair and whispering sweet praises of how cute and beautiful you are, his voice definitely assisting in keeping you moist.

“...handling me so well. Proud of you...” He says, finally bottoming out.

His words were sweet, but nothing compared to the way his body felt against and inside of yours. The struggle to simply get it inside was worth it. You started to roll your hips and he groaned before dragging his cock out halfway and moving back inside rather swiftly.

“Harder.” You tried to lift yourself to meet him. “I need more. Faster. Please.”

You groaned, his hot thick length filling you up, uncomfortable, but not painful. It's an incredible full feeling, making your eyes tear up from that sensation alone. The anticipation for what was next was what became painful because Milo didn’t move, just stayed buried to the hilt, lowering his head to kiss you possessively. After a minute you tried to shift your hips, get him going, but a firm hand on your lower stomach, specifically pressing down deliciously on that bulge, held you still.

  
  


“You’ve got to _move_ _Milo_ ,” you whined, needing more than the wonderful feeling of him stretching you.

“Oh, I just want ya to remember this, 'member how tight ya feel, how full ya feel.” You had no idea Milo was going to be this teasing when it came to love-making. It was borderline sadistic. But you liked it a lot, despite how much you wanted friction badly right now.

  
  


After what felt like an agonizingly long moment, he pulled back and thrust in, your walls gripping him as he grunted. “Such a perfect little pussy.” You hear him groan against your ear. “This pussy is mine now,” He goes on, “Yer gonna come on my cock until ya milk me dry, sweetheart.”

His words alone made you clench tightly around his erection. You really, really liked hearing such lewd praises from Milo especially while his cute accent kept slipping out.

Then the show really began.

His hips start snapping powerful against your own, pushing you up the bed with every movement. You have to brace yourself with your hands against the headboard. He railed into you with speed no human could. The motions of his cock stretching your walls over and over were sending shocks over your entire body, almost making you a complete blubbering mess.

You couldn’t keep up your breathing as he brought your body to life in a way you never thought possible. Light explodes behind your eyes as he growls and fucks violently into you. Each wet slap of his balls hitting your ass rings in your ears and you once again think about how much control he has over his strength. He could fuck you into the ground if he wanted but he was using only enough force to make you lose your mind without physically destroying your lower half (and the bed, for that matter). The weight of his body was crushing you but it is perfectly calculated, designed just for you to fall apart as he sees fit.

  
  


The sound of Milo's grunting brings you back from your thoughts. He slows his thrusts only to take your legs and lift them onto his strong shoulders, his cock piercing deeper than what you thought possible and sparks a large hot swell of pleasure deep in your body, as the edges of your vision go murky. You're about to tell him that you feel ready to come. But it would seem he has other plans. He forces his cock balls-deep, holding it there and flexing up past your cervix. Your thighs, which were already quaking uncontrollably against his shoulders, only gripped around him tighter, pulling him closer.

“ _Ooh yes~~~_ I _love_ the way you're kissing my womb right now, Milo...”

He responds by taking up a slower rhythm that makes every frayed nerve light up with the need to release.

“Milo, I need to come now...” You're panting, tongue hanging out, vision fading, skin burning, pussy throbbing around his cock. You feel outside of your own body and the room glitches out of focus. A limbo where you feel everything secondhand, floating in a bright, numb space beyond breath, where your orgasm again threatens to tear a hole through your belly before he eases up yet again. You rush back into focus with his long, breathy moans.

“Beg me more,” He replies, stopping his thrusts to roughly thumb your clit.

So, without any choice, brain so full of thoughts screaming for you to come, you beg with all your heart, face red hot, “Please, come with me, Milo, I _need_ your seed planted in me!”

You try to say more but your brain is going too foggy. The words that tried to come out were gibberish now, your requests incomparable to the noises he was drawing from your throat. That was all he needed to grant your wish.

Milo grunted once more and pushed down hard, his cock hitting past your cervix again as he exploded inside of you, walls expanding from his hot thick seed. Your vision turned into a kaleidoscope of colors much like the flowers in the garden, body pulsing and ecstasy covered you. You felt every bit of him fill you up, the bump in your lower abdomen growing from the large spurts of hot sticky liquid. He milks every bit of pleasure from you, cock jerking inside of you with the last of his desperate, stuttering thrusts.

He shifted a few more times before stilling, thumbing your clit again even more urgently. You were already sensitive, still too wound up, still too much on that edge and you came again, fast. Whimpering, almost sobbing now from overstimulation, your clenching around him causing him to spurt one last fat load in you, too.

When your vision cleared up, you looked down again. In addition to your very full tummy, you saw a lot of come dripping down your thighs. It was a sight you wanted to see every chance you get.

When you were able to breathe somewhat normally again you spoke.

“I'm not going back to Unova.”

“I knew you wouldn't,” he replies, clearly both amused and excited.

It takes effort for him to pull out, your pussy clinging like a suction cup to glass. Again, you're embarrassed by how tight you are but he assures you he really loves it and together you'll work on getting used to him as much as necessary, and that next time he would make sure you're both more prepared. The idea of future fucks actually manages to calm you so your grip lessens just enough and his head unhooks from your entrance. You whimper as he pulls it out, his seed spilling even more onto the bed in a large glob.

The sensations from both of these lewd acts was almost enough to bring you to another orgasm. He hums contentedly, rolling you so that you lie on your side, held close to his body as he curls around you. He reaches between your thighs and cups a hand gingerly against your aching cunt, scooping some of his globs of come up from your thighs to finger it back against you.

“I want to make sure my seed stays properly planted,” He whispers.

“Kind of sounds like you want to breed with me,” You say, half-jokingly. But he seems into it.

“Not a bad idea.”

That response alone already has your cunt missing his cock.

However, it's cool down time. And Arceus knows you will be so sore tomorrow (yet still begging for more cunt destroying at the first opportunity).

So until then, you settle for leaning into him as he peppers your temple with tiny kisses and snuggles close, tender now where he was so rough before. While he keeps you plugged up, he whispers praise for you, your pussy, your body. How beautiful and soft you are, absently running his fingers down the curve of your waist and hip.

When you can't handle it anymore you turn towards him to tell him how much you adore his body, too. Which gets his face turning several shades of pink. It was adorable how easily Milo got embarrassed over that kind of praise despite literally just having sex so amazing it could have easily broken the bed. He deserved to know how you felt about loving every inch of him, though.

After a comfy hot shower where his excess come leaks out and you both feel fresh again, Milo changes his bed sheets and you settle back in it. He slides a big hand over your belly and you can feel his smile ghost behind your shoulder. Settling your small body against him feels good, and you're lulled by his work calloused hands caressing you and the feeling of his breath in your hair.

“I'll need to get back to the farm and see to my Wooloos, oh, and I expect Silas to check in any time now,” Milo says eventually.

“I know,” You're a little sad this romp is over, but at least it happened at all. You really did not expect this day to turn out like it did. Like you really, _really_ did not think Milo would not only kiss you back, but fuck and come inside you all within the same hour. This was the definition of a wet dream come true.

“Since you belong to me now, officially my cute girlfriend,” He goes on, his hand moving from your belly to your thighs, making you sigh contently, “We'll just have to pick this up again another day.”

“I'm going to get turned on again with you saying I'm yours,” You reply. And it was the truth, sore as you were, you just wanted him to dominate you again already. Try another position. Many ideas were already starting to form.

“Mmm, I'm sorry. I'm being too dirty again. It's hard not to when your cute small body is cuddling against me like this...” You can't see Milo's face while being spooned but you _know_ he's turning pink. “Still thinking about how I filled you up.”

“You can be as dirty as you want with me,” You say, taking his hand from your thigh and kissing his knuckles. “And you can fill my belly every single time.”

He plants a kiss your shoulder. “Is that a promise?”

“I'm yours now, you said so yourself,” You purr, while moving to be facing him, “If you need my word, though, I can certainly keep that promise.”

He smiles at your assurance, then you settle your hands against his wonderful chest and lean in for one last long, heated kiss before he has to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

From that day on, whether it was after a date or time gardening together, you basically start fucking like Bunnelby. He began to open up more and well, so did you. At one point you jokingly called him a Lewd-i-colo and he laughed his ass off.

You moved past the flustered stage of your relationship fairly quick since any bit of free time he had was devoted to you and you alone. Each 'training session' let you get more used to being stretched by him. Because you were becoming molded by his cock (and you reminded him of the fact every chance), you could tell his ability to control himself around you was slipping as you began fucking in risky places like his personal locker room. Sure you were visiting the stadium to bring him lunch, but he would get his dessert directly from _you_. And when you weren't fucking in those places or his bedroom, you were fucking in your newly bought little home, where you had even more privacy.

Before you know it half a year flies by and your passion only continues to grow like the area of the garden Milo assigned you to work in.

-

When you come back from the haze of delicious memories of these past several months, you think about how you would be suggesting a new risky place to try, a suggestion you knew Milo in particular would really enjoy. Because technically, he brought it up first. You loved recalling those memories on your walks to meet up with him. It gave you plenty of time to become the perfect amount of turned on, moist enough for his fingers to enjoy.

But also, you would be giving him a surprise before all of that. It might have only been a rumor but, it wouldn't hurt to do. Besides, it took you many days and nights to find this dang thing.

Upon finally getting through the pastures and arriving at his home, you start looking for him. You run into Silas first.

“Milo just got back from a heavy workload, he's in the shower right now I reckon,” He says.

“Oh, well I'm glad he's here, I have something verrrrry important to give him,” You're possibly over-exaggerating but he doesn't have to know that.

“Is that so? Well he should be out real soon. As for me, I'm heading to Circhester for a special shipment. Nice seeing ya tho,” He politely tips his hat then goes on his way. Such a good kid. He was aware of your relationship so you suspected he didn't want to intrude on your time together.

As nice of company Silas is, you were appreciative of the privacy. There were a few too many times where he nearly walked in on you and Milo getting hot and heavy, which is why you generally took it to your place more these days. But knowing he would be out today gave you a prime opportunity for what you had planned.

You make your way upstairs to Milo's room and found he was getting dressed, a shame you caught him a moment too late, him wearing his usual garb sans the wide-brimmed hat. You slowly open the door to peek in. He notices immediately and greets you with his famously tight and warm hug while complimenting your cute new dress. You inhale deeply and do your best to squeeze back saying he looks cute as usual too. When he lets go and you get to look into his face, all you want to do is kiss every freckle and ruffle his hair.

“Must have been quite the job to have to take a shower already,” You say to him.

“You don't know the half of it. Even I get worn out after awhile when it's just me.”

“Ohh, my poor cute boyfriend,” You coo, bouncing slightly on your feet. “Maybe I can make you feel better?”

He raises his thick eyebrows and he looks interested. “You always make me feel better.”

“I suppose that is true but this might be a little different than usual...”

You dig into your bag and try your best to hold back any embarrassed feelings about it, since you were committed to doing it. But obviously that didn't completely work as you felt your face heat up anyway. You pull out a Pokeball, specifically, a Love Ball. You put your face down and hold your hands out with it.

“W-when I was in Hammerlocke I heard a rumor... but it was _such_ a romantic one it stuck with me and I um... I want you to have this little friend that took me a long time to find and catch.”

You can't see his expression as you keep your face looking firmly at your feet but you feel him take the ball and release the Pokemon.

It was an Applin.

“Hmm, I don't recall any rumors about an Applin.”

You look up, shocked and more embarrassed. But you were prepared to explain to your oblivious boyfriend if you had to. You expected it really. You just kinda hoped that for once you wouldn't have to.

“Umm, if you give the person you like an Applin, you'll be together forever, is what I heard...”

“Oh.” He says, before it hits him. “ _Oh!_ ”

“I thought it might be too soon,” You hide your face, “Or maybe too childish...” You sink to your knees to curl into a fetal position when you decide your hands isn't enough. “It's just that with all the stuff we do together, you're the only person I've ever been able to see a potential forever with...”

You're too busy rocking in the fetal position to notice his expression but after a moment he effortlessly lifts you back to your feet. If you weren't so embarrassed it might be comical how dramatic you were being and how he had to handle you.

“I love it, and I love you, don't ever forget that,” You hear him say before he cups your face to lean in for a sweet kiss. You resist the urge to hide your face again. Only he could make you blush so hard over a statement you already knew well.

You two spend a little while fawning over the Applin on his bed and Milo discusses what he _does_ know about the species while you listen intently. You really adore listening to your boyfriend ramble about things he's passionate about, soothed by the calmness of his gentle voice.

“Thought of a perfect name for her,” He says, quite excited. “I think Honeycrisp is suitable.”

“Oh yes, that's wonderful. One of my favorite kinds of apples.”

Even the Applin approves of it.

After giving her a treat she is put back in her Ball and Milo places it on his nightstand. “I'll cherish her always. Like I will, you.” He takes your hand and kisses it. Your heart is thumping slightly faster.

“I don't have an Applin to give in return right now,” Milo's lips turn up a bit mischievously, “But maybe you would like something else while I have some spare time? The rest of my day is free.”

You smirk in return. “I have an idea of what I'd like, yes.”

He leans in closer to entwine your fingers with his and his hip bumps against yours.

“I'd love to know in great detail.”

Amazing how a single sentence from your cute boyfriend was enough to make you agonizingly hornier than you already were.

“I mean, it was your idea first,” You reply, scooting as close to him as possible.

“Oh? That so?”

“Yeeeees, the very first time we became intimate, in fact.”

He tries to recall.

“Don't worry, I'll give you a reminder,” You assure him, taking one hand back so you can put a finger to his lips momentarily.

“I've been unable to stop thinking about when you talked about doing it outside more and more lately.”

His face turns several shades of pink, fully remembering what he said. “That's a, erm, bold idea to go through with,” He says. “Especially for what was meant to be a joke, heh.”

“So you _don't_ want to dominate me in our garden?” You playfully whine.

“I said nothing of the sort,” He grins. “I was just thinking about how really cute it is that you remembered that detail.”

Now it was your turn to turn a little pink.

“A-anyway, I'll go out there first and you come find me,” You stand up, purposely letting your dress stay bunched up so he can get a glimpse of your thighs. “I think it would be more fun if you caught me off-guard,” You say.

“Mm, you really thought this through huh?”

“I know how much you love to play around before getting serious,” You smooth your dress back down properly but not before wiggling your ass a bit to tease him further. “Plus I have another surprise when you do catch me.”

“Well I was going to give you a five minute head start the second you got out the back door but now I'm thinking more like... three.”

You giggle at his eagerness. “That's very generous of you, Milo.”

“You'll see just how generous soon enough,” He says, his eyes directly on yours while palming the front of his shorts.

“Don't worry,” He goes on, “I won't come after you right away. It might be more effective if you carry on like a regular day, going on with your gardening duties,” He winks.

“I like the sound of that,” You reply, giggling just a bit.

You decide to not waste another minute and leave with a skip in your step.


	8. Chapter 8

When you leave the house and make your way down the first path of the garden, a soft breeze ruffled the edge of your dress and you licked your lips, anticipating the moment when all your skin was bare for the pleasant weather. Three minutes was up in no time and you heard the door open in the distance. You knew it wouldn't be too long before he tracked you down and had his way with you. There was something very erotic about this mild roleplay: Milo, gentle as he is, acting the predator and you his prey.

A few moments pass and you're still on the move, looking for the place where you left your tools. As you go along the tall berry bushes, you keep peeking around each corner of every row, the suspense of not knowing where he was or when he'd show up slowly getting to you. Finding the spot at the far end of the garden where you'd left off the previous morning, you knelt in the dirt and began digging another row of the rich soil in preparation for more seeds. You set each of the plant cuttings in first, keeping the hardier herbs on the outer edges and putting the weaker ones inside for more protection. It was easy to get lost in thought once you started working, hands digging in the dirt automatically, setting seed after seed in the soil and covering it with the loose ground.

The edge of your dress rose and you gasped at the warm press of a calloused hand on your inner thigh, fingers caressing up. You didn't count on him being quite that sneaky but he clearly took to the role perfectly.

  
  


"No knickers? I hope that's the surprise you meant," Milo purred from behind you, his fingers stroking between your folds and thrusting into your core suddenly, sending the spade tumbling to the dirt. You felt him shifting, his fingers slowing before pulling them back out. "Naughty, naughty lass, tell me how much you couldn't wait for me," he says.

You whimpered, breathless, cheeks flushing, fingers digging into the dirt. He was teasing you. Wanting you to beg for him, for his cock. His hands gripped your hips, pushing the dress up around your waist, pulling you back enough to make you drop down onto your elbows. You felt the thick head of his cock rubbing slowly across your folds and then your clit, sending jolts of pleasure racing through your body. You pushed back but he held your hips firmly.

  
  


"Should I be punishing you? Tak'n' ya right here?" he purred, accent coming out slightly thicker than usual, voice subtly becoming more growly, one hand smoothing over the curve of your bottom. To him you are a gorgeous sight, on your knees, your rosy lips parted enticingly but your mouth wasn't what he wanted. Like a Liepard, you were, stretched out in languid repose but he could see the rise and fall of your breasts in short, anxious breaths. So obedient and ready to purr under his touch but he'd seen you arguing fiercely with rude gym challengers before and exchanging tart words with them. A fierce wildcat you could be when necessary, and only a kitten in moments like this, with him and him alone. Thinking about how he must be looking at you right now turned you on even more.

His voice had a rough, husky edge as he demanded. "Put your head down, 'n tell me what you're wanting."

  
  


"You. Please," you groaned, licking your lips as you lowered your head to the comfort of your arms. Your dress slid up, exposing breasts and back, a soft slope up to your ass where he held it up. It felt incredibly lewd and submissive and you shivered, knowing anyone could come walking by at anytime if they needed Milo's help on the farm, or even Silas returning from Circhester sooner than expected. The thought of that made your cheeks flush and sent a pool of wet heat to your core but he still didn't move further, the head of his cock slowly rocking between your folds. You lowered your voice, husky now. "Please, Milo. I… I need you. _Bloody hell_ , please."

He chuckled, tracing his fingers along your spine, reaching around to cup a breast with one hand as the other tightened on your hips. You moaned, wondering what he was going to do next. This was a new game. You felt exposed but safe, possessed but treasured. His hand released your breast and you held your breath, exhaling a moment later as his thick cock began pressing into your core, pushing a gasp from your lips as he filled your tight, slick channel.

“I love how wet you are for only me,” You hear him say, the slick aiding him as he sank to the hilt inside you, rocking back after a second to slam again roughly.

Because of how much training you did with him to make your cunt completely his, your pussy resisted far less, especially in a position like this. He could go at you fiercely almost immediately. So he was taking you hard and fast, his cock pistoning in the velvet glove of your body with bruising thrusts that would have sent you sprawling onto your stomach if he didn't have your hips under the steel grip of his hands, pulling you back as he thrust forward, rutting against your bottom, his balls slapping and adding a more delicious sensation.

You whimpered and tried to reach under yourself but he stopped, his cock wedged firmly inside you to catch your hands and he growled. "Keep yer hands in front of you. Where I can see 'em." The flat of his hand slapped against the curve of your bottom with stinging force, leaving a red handprint and your skin tingling deliciously.

“Milo!” You yelped, genuinely shocked.

He never spanked you before this. He had actually admitted to holding back on something like that due to worry of going too far, although you had insisted you would always tell him if he hurt you, if it wasn't obvious enough. He was really too gentle-natured for his own good.

“Did you like that, love?” He asks. You can hear hesitation in his commanding voice.

“Mm, yes. I've dreamed about you making my bottom red as a Cheri before...”

You made a breathy sound and wiggled your ass back, taking him deeper as your hands stretched out over your head.

“Alright my sweet little berry,” He sounds more confident again. “Don't move.”

He spanked you again, harder this time, several times across both cheeks, and you mewed, trying to hide your face but he caught your hair, giving it a firm but gentle tug. "Oh, my naughty berry. You're makin' me a happy lad," Milo growled. Then he shifted to angle his cock downward inside you, thrusting hard and setting a rough rhythm that would surely leave bruises on your hips and bottom, taking you with feral grunts as your core began to tighten around his cock, squeezing him painfully tight as your first orgasm made your body clutch him in tight waves.

"Tell me who you belong ta."

"You," you mewed softly, your fingers digging into the soil under his relentless assault, riding you through your orgasm without pause. Your body was on fire, your core slick with your release, making his thrusts feel like he was again hitting the sweet spot inside you over and over and you slumped even further down to the ground, practically melting into the dirt. You could smell the freshly turned earth and hear the bird Pokemon who flitted about in the trees nearby, twittering. It was all so bucolic, which shouldn't have felt right but did, as though however much you clothed themselves in urbane sophistication you were both really just horny animals in the end.

"Only yours, Milo," You can barely squeak out. He was getting you to the point of gibberish already and it was incredible.

Meanwhile, Milo in delicious agony, needing to come, to fill you with his seed, he held back a moment, reaching under you to rub his calloused fingers over your nub, then finished by pinching it with a perfect amount of pressure. You gasped out his name in a sob as another thunderous orgasm made you see stars and flowers.

The fucking continued to be fantastic: soft and slow to rough and fast, and warm and loving and in your very own garden, which moved you in a way you could scarcely understand. The thought is interrupted when Milo started thrusting in a more circular way, knowing that you could come easily from that while he was penetrating you from behind. When he found the right spot you made a strangled sort of cry and he rolled his hips, catching it again and again, and your torso writhed as you moaned encouragement and tried to keep your arms from collapsing. Milo thrust hard and straight into you and you strained against each other, riding it out until you were breathless.

"Mine, forever," he groaned through gritted teeth as he stopped fighting his needs, hips snapping to the plush of your bottom in jerking snaps as his cock swelled inside you, rutting as deep as he could, finally pushing his massive globs of seed home to expand your little womb. You were in a state of pure ecstasy to have your belly filled with his thick hot liquid once again.

He managed to keep himself from you pushing flat into the ground but just barely and, after a moment to catch his breath, he pulled out of you and flopped onto his back in the dirt, turning his head to see you slip to the ground in a boneless way. After a moment, you stirred and shakily got to your hands and knees, crawling over to slump across his chest, panting breathlessly as one hand came up to stroke your hair. All you could process was that he was still using Harden and would be ready to take you again before you could say Bob's Your Uncle.

Just as you started to catch your breath, his other hand found its way to your still heavily dripping pussy to plug it up. “You're never wearing panties again without my permission,” He tells you firmly.

You laughed softly but nodded in agreement, a blissfully smug grin curling on your lips. It was truly a wonder you weren't pregnant yet given how much you let him raw you almost every single day, multiple times whenever possible. This birth control was Super Effective, to be sure.

Every inch of your body tingled and felt boneless still, but you enjoyed the way his fingers possessively kept his seed inside you. At this point you almost forgot you were outside, nothing mattered as much as Milo's possessiveness.

Milo warmly pressed his lips on your neck, the hard length of him pushing against your inner thigh, making you arch back closer against him as he slowly began to fuck you with his fingers, his low groans accompanying your soft gasps and needy mews, those rough talented fingers slipping between your folds as his thrusts grew harder and faster. You clawed at the soil as you came hard again, rutting your bottom back uncontrollably against his hips, almost in position to ride his cock, his free hand clutching your hip roughly to still you as his thrusts stuttered and deepened until he spurt another big hot stream of come, which landed against your thighs and tummy accompanied with a thick curse, groaning. You're both breathless again, legs twined, him softly murmuring words of affection muffled against warm skin and soft hair.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“Milo, you missed that time,” You manage to say when your speech works again.

“Mmm, your greedy little pussy just wants every last drop, doesn't it?” He chuckles into your shoulder.

“Well, don't you worry my adorable tiny _hole_ ,” He growls the last word in particular, “I have enough to fill your belly one more time, really stretch you to your limit.”

You feel your cunt twitch at the very idea. Since you're still in a gooey state of post-multiple-orgasms and you can't even think of how to wittily reply to that, let alone protest (not that you would), he sits up and flips you gently to your back. He kicks off his shorts that were pooled around his ankles. Then as he stands up and brings you up with him, you feel his wide hot cock brush against your sticky thighs again. Your legs are jelly from the orgasms but it doesn't matter because it became apparent quickly that you didn't need to do anything else but let him take complete control.

  
  


He picked you up and brought you to the nearby shed. As he walked with you in his arms, even in the haze of lewd thoughts you looked over the field of flowers and berries, proud that you cultivated a wonderful space with your beloved Milo over this time together.

Once he reached the shed, he placed you on your feet with your back against the wooden wall and began removing your dress, which would leave you in nothing but your socks and shoes.

“Ah, wait...” You weakly say, suddenly shy about your fully exposed breasts and well, everything else. Since you weren't quite in the garden hidden by bushes anymore and a decently more open place, your courage was slowly dipping. “What if someone really does come while we're like this?”

“Then they're going to get a whole view of your beautiful naked cunt being ravaged by me,” He finishes tugging your dress over your head. He pushed you up even closer to the wall and pulled one of your legs up without warning.

“ _Ehhhh???! Milo!_ ” You gasp. Suddenly it occurred to you why he needed to bring you over here – balance.

“I got you darlin, and I'm not letting go until you're all full,” He says then hooks his other arm under your knee so he can lift you up fully and keeps your arms tight against your sides. You reflexively want to struggle, such a position making you utterly vulnerable with your legs propped up on his shoulders with your ass hanging down. But you try to calm yourself the best you can, leg shaking be damned.

He maneuvers your cunt's warm and soppy entrance to meet with his hot fat cock and slowly, slooowly, brings you down on it. You concentrate on breathing as he penetrates you once again, getting you halfway down his cock. The way he fills you up still leaves you breathless, no matter how trained your pussy is to take his girth. “I love the feeling of your pussy already full of my come,” He says, his quickening strokes already overwhelming, his cock drags along your walls in just the right places, sending small shockwaves. Your breath labors and your heart rate increases. You can feel another orgasm building right quick.

“Heavens, that is always lovely,” You hear him groan as he examines the sight of your tummy swelling by his cock. “Look at me babe,” He demands. You didn't even realize your eyes had screwed shut. You weren't in pain, no, your pussy was throbbing quite favorably from this new deep angle sliding against your walls, and you had to use all your willpower to endure this new way of being filled up without passing out from the immense pleasure.

  
  


“Milo, don't tease me too much like this,” You beg, instinctively trying to push yourself lower onto his shaft, “I want you to _break_ me.” He gets the hint and pushes you back against the wall, sliding the rest of his length up, his head kissing your cervix, and thrusts a few rough times, drawing gasps from you.

“Oh? Your womb isn't letting go. That's an impressive grip. Your pussy loves my cock that much,” he says directly in your ear. This drives you absolutely wild because you can feel it, your pussy just won't let go of his dick. He then leans in for a kiss on your lips and you greedily suck at his tongue while pitifully thrashing upon his cock.

He pulled you back away from the wall so he could begin bouncing you even more swiftly on his shaft, and you were feeling it hotly dig against your walls and bulge against your tummy in a way you never thought possible. Once the rhythm was set, you could do your part to properly thrust back. The lurid sound of your bodies meeting, and your wetness dribbling down his thighs like you were a leaky faucet, sent goosebumps racing across your skin and you moaned so loudly you now hoped someone would hear.

“My, my, yer like a Yamper in heat, aren'tcha? Are you in heat? You want me to finally put some babies in you?” He asks, and this question only makes you push back faster, more desperate, pussy throbbing so painfully with need you were choking back sobs. His cock owned you and you lost your shame about it long ago.

This wasn't the first time he 'threatened' to put a baby in you and it wouldn't be the last. Your walls fluttered in response to him wanting to breed with you and it was so hot every single time. He grips your hips harder and slams his cock into your cervix over and over now, taking away any control you had thrusting back. You were essentially his cocksleeve now and you fucking loved it.

And then you could feel it in your toes first. That tautness that borderlines on cramping. Then it rose up your legs, making them wobbly. Wobbly enough that Milo's firm grip on your hips and his cock pounding into you was the only thing tethering you to this world. In just seconds your body went completely limp, all control surrendered to him. That’s when you knew you were close.

And that’s when he knew to slow down to tease even harder.

“Oh I can feel your sweet little pussy tightening around me. You love when I tell you about you giving birth to all our cute babies, huh?”

Milo was right. Every time he mentions you birthing his babies it made you closer to your orgasm. He can see the internal battle in your eyes and especially at how wet your pussy got with each slide of his cock.

He chuckled as you tried to thrust back faster against his strong hips. “You gotta beg for my seed to knock you up, darling. Loud enough so anyone or any Pokemon walking by can hear you.”

Damn, that little bit of sadist in him was peeking out again and you _loved_ it.

Though your voice was a wreck, you obeyed. “Please, Milo, please let me come. I want to milk every drop of your come with my slutty hole, I want my womb to submit to _you_ ,“ you ended with a whine.

The pace quickened, but not enough. “That’s all it takes for you isn’t it? You pay attention the best when you’re full of this cock, right?”

The ache in your needy cunt from his words and the exact angle his head pressed hotly against your most sensitive spot made you snap. Nothing else mattered. If he wanted you to beg, then you would fucking beg.

“Mhmm.” Your legs went numb, but Milo supported you properly, pushing you back against the wall once more. “Need _you_ to fill me up _daddy_.” You start, whispering at first but voice growing so loud and whiny he was satisfied. “I'm _your_ slutty hole and I want to be so full of you! Like only you can. _Fuck_ a kid into me if you want. I’m _yours_ , Milo. Only _yours_. _I want to make you a daddy!_ ”

A guttural moan filled your mouth as one hand supporting your bottom dipped to your throbbing clit. Milo worked you up to the edge. He was close too by the twitching of his cock. You knew calling him daddy in that desperate voice would do the trick.

“Then come, with me love. Take everything I give ya.”

He tightly grasps your hips, nails leaving a mark, and gives a few more hearty slams to your womb before that familiar sensation of his hot seed completely overwhelms your expanded come-filled tummy. You felt it expanding slightly more, really flooding you to the absolute limit, like he promised. Then you feel your bottom half lift ever so slightly from the amount and speed of come spurting from his cock but he keeps you firmly in place until the last of his fat load fills you, and even presses down on your womb, for proper fertilization of course.

He starts to pull out but your still twitching pussy pulls him back in slightly. He has to thrust a few times to get your entrance to pop his cock out. But you don't even feel the lower half of your body for the next few minutes. “That's right baby, slurp up every last drop...” You hear him coo as he goes to set you down. Your pussy, drowning in his come, was rejoicing. You couldn't help but lift your hips, as if begging for more instinctively, to which he chuckles at. If he hadn't drained the last of his come in you, he would have surely gone for it again. But instead you were in a haze, drooling from both sets of lips, mind emptied of nothing but thoughts of his seed claiming your womb. You hoarsely scream his name and your brain is filled with radio static briefly.

  
  


The next thing you knew, you were on the ground, leaning against the shed. Milo was picking up your dress and his shorts as you stirred back to consciousness. He came back to sit against the wall with you.

  
  


“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Are you okay?” He asks while offering your dress back to you. You can only hold it in one arm for now, because you knew you wouldn't be able to move until your legs stopped quaking and your pussy stopped gushing with his come.

“Would you like me to put it back on you?” He puts a hand on your free one. You shake your head no.

“I think I need to properly fertilize, first,” You smirk.

“Ahh, yes I suppose that is valid,” He quietly responds, then smiles softly, moving his hand to carefully plug you up with his fingers again. “I think I might've overdid it this time... but you don't seem to mind.”

“Milo,” You can only gasp when his fingers penetrate your excessively drooling hole.

Your tummy's come bulge had mostly went back down after some of it spilled out when he left you momentarily to come back to your senses, but you were still sooo sensitive after all those orgasms and there was still several dollops of his thick sticky fluids left to squeeze out.

The garden seems real quiet and still now. You're both sweaty, dirty messes. But you couldn't be happier.

“It's not like we have to start real soon or anything but,” He looks away, a little shy suddenly. “I wouldn't mind us having some extra hands to help out around here eventually...” He pauses, giving you side glances. “Since you're really staying here with me, why not put down some roots and... properly cultivate?”

Well, maybe you _could_ be happier.

This was the first time he sounded so serious about the baby topic outside of a kink. “Little farmer babies,” You whisper, almost giggling, then manage to throw a leg over his, a little more come dribbling past his fingers as you move. “I've thought about it a lot too, you know. It's hard not to when you talk about knocking me up every time.”

He let out a slow breath and pulls his fingers out gently. “I mean, if that Applin keeps us together forever then I really want to make the most of it.” Milo keeps his gaze steady on you, and then digs his clean hand into his pocket, bringing out what looked like a ring, made from the stem of a flower, with the top being that of a daisy. It was likely he made it shortly before coming to find you.

He took your hand to slip it onto your finger. “I don't just want a baby. I want _our_ baby.”

Your heart catches in your throat. He was being so damn cute again and the gesture made by slipping a ring, even if it was just a flower, was so tender it makes something click inside you. That heart warming feeling that makes your ovaries stir against the soreness. That blissful awareness that you really did want to be the mother of his children.

You look into his eyes for a moment, and take your ringed hand to your face to softly brush the petals against your cheek before finally responding. “Do you want to talk more about it back in your room?”

“Yes darling,” He replies while smiling, then leans in to kiss you delicately. “After we get all cleaned up.”

He scoops you up into his arms eventually and you do just that with him. The rest of the day you have pleasant conversation snuggled under the fresh sheets. You talk into the night, and during one silent moment you caught the sight of the plant on his windowsill illuminated in silver moonlight, small and no longer damaged, and had no doubts about how strong it was now.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue:

  
When you woke up, you could smell the pleasant aura of lavenders. The sun was gorgeously shining but not harming your eyes, the sky was the perfect shade of blue. The soil underneath your hands and a couple of Joltiks climbing on your arms, you touched the moist ground and got up after brushing them off. Once again you had fallen asleep while gardening without meaning to.   
But it was hard not to, with blossoming flowers of almost every kind and color in your view. Milo's house in the distance was not something extravagantly beautiful, however it was adequate and cozy, and you could call it home these days after moving out of your cottage on the other edge of town. A forest of pine trees surrounding the garden seemed vast, endless. You started to walk away from the red maple tree you found yourself awake under to return to your post. 

  
Milo would be home from the farm soon, making sure the Wooloos were fed and watered. He had spent yesterday shearing a quarter of them and would be shearing more that were ready today.  
You dug at the soil and took another plant from your left side, grabbing it from the bottom softly so the roots wouldn’t be harmed. You grunted and planted it, patting the soil, pleased with your work. You examined your space and realized that there wouldn't be any more room to expand the garden after the next row. A full year later since you met Milo in the lovely town of Turffield, and you had accomplished quite the feat. Before meeting him you never even considered that you could do something like make and maintain a garden. His motivation and love turned you into the kind of person you only ever dreamed of being before. Much like a plant, you felt nurtured by his warmth.

  
Of course, getting to make love regularly was its own perk, too.

  
As you backed away to survey the full scope of the garden one more time, you bumped into something hard and a bit taller than yourself. You'd have been startled if you didn't realize what it was immediately. Or rather, who.  
Arms reach around you and clasp around your waist. You feel him craning his neck to brush his lips chastely to your cheek. You press yourself against his muscular body and sigh contentedly. 

“Mm, the day is only half over and I need you already,” You hear the familiar voice of your boyfriend, soon to be husband in your ear.

He holds you close while you both enjoy the sunshine and cool breeze, gazing over the garden together until you turn towards him to nuzzle into his incredibly firm chest.

"Sometimes I really can't believe that you're this happy staying with me," Milo broke the silence. "I often wonder if you'd be happier on some adventure, visiting other regions, maybe finding your Shaymin's home like you talked about before...”

"Milo, I don't want adventure," You said, looking up to him, your face serious. "I want sleep. Being your wife is all the adventure I want to have for the rest of my life." A slight blush covers his cheeks.

“It's sweet how much you want only the best for me, but I feel plenty spoiled getting to be in your presence when you're not busy, my dear.” You tip-toe to kiss him on the lips. “And besides, if I go to search for Shaymin's home again, I want you to do it by my side.”

“I really am a lucky man,” He said, face flushing deeper.

Milo puts his large hand to the small bump of your stomach, rubbing it with all the love and care he can muster. “And soon I'll be even luckier.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm dead, y'all, bye
> 
> Actual Notes:  
> -This is massively self-indulgent like any other reader fic, obviously l have seen too much hentai/doujins lmfao. I was also inspired by the fucktons of Milo porn art out there. Like, I'm not complaining but why is it so easy to find Milo porn even in comparison to regular wholesome art of him XD For those of you who have seen these arts surely you will know specifically which ones inspired me.
> 
> -I generally stuck to writing Milo with the lack of an accent like how he's written in game, but thought it might be fun to slip an accent here and there when he's heated up. I'm sorry I'm not good at accents but I wanted to try it. For that matter I don't think I'm good at dialogue either and it's particularly tricky for a character with less than 20 lines of dialogue total in the series, I just did the best with what I had. 
> 
> \- Speaking of how I wrote Milo, I hope my interpretation is valid. I see varied ideas for what people think Milo is like in fanart, ranging from uwu shy himbo to secretly kinky and I guess I tried to go for something of a mix but more of the latter. I just think he'd be a little shy but I don't think he's totally pure either. I like everyone's ideas tho, all Milos are good!
> 
> -I named Milo's brother Silas because when I looked up Milo's name meaning it gave suggestions for names similar to his and I liked how it sounded. I mean I could have done something dumb like an obscure reference to Milo and Otis but I wasn't sure if people would make fun of me for that so I decided against it. LOL.
> 
> \- I considered for a bit to write more about reader's experience with gardening with Milo and maybe other things with him, but I felt like I was writing so much already for what would inevitably become porn but hey if anyone has any interest in expanding more wholesome scenarios I can always edit the chapters with new stuff or something...
> 
> -um the Applin lore is super cute, I really wish SwSh did more side-quests and what not...
> 
> -I will not apologize for any bad Pokemon references/wordplay/etc. You knew what you were getting yourselves into.
> 
> -The reader is partly based on an OC. I originally had the garden scene only in mind and was only going to write that but I ended up building on it because I can't help myself. I want to write more than just smut, even when the intent is to just write smut. LMAO. But yeah I tried to not be overly detailed with the reader by only using some of her details and hopefully staying vague enough for projection, I only wanted to make the reader engaging in the world they're set in and all, flesh out Milo too in some way, idk if I succeeded but my bf likes the fic so that's good enough for me.. 
> 
> Anyways if you're interested, the OC is here https://twitter.com/caitsylph/status/1230138742041726976?s=20 on my twitter, where I barely post my art but I decided to share her. Feel free to chat with me on there if you want, fellow Milo-fuckers.
> 
> I guess that's p much it, hope I contributed nicely to anyone who has as big of Milo thirst as I do. I was quite embarrassed writing this much for a smutty reader fic lmao. I have an OC/Gordie friendship-to-lovers slowburn fic in the works which I assume won't get nearly as much attention but it's a big project I'm passionate about so also feel free to chat with me about Gordie too if you like. :eyes emoji:


End file.
